The present invention relates to an improvement in lamp sockets such as may be used for mounting on a printed circuit board, or attachment to a chassis member or any of the other multitude of applications wherein it is necessary to provide a lamp socket. Lamp sockets of the class contemplated are frequently provided for low voltage applications such as providing an on-off indication, instrument panel illumination, supervisory signals, and numerous other applications. Typical lamp sockets of the class under consideration are of the order of an inch long and a half inch wide. They may accommodate bayonnette-style lamps or lamps having any other conventional base.